The Next in Line
by moviemaniac07
Summary: He had watched them all go through it. He had seen what it was like, the power flowing into you, the immense pain as you body fought against it. It was his turn next. And he was afraid. oneshot


A/N: just a little one shot in my head. I really did like Tyler, and i wanted to give him a point

but i do not own him, or Reid, or Nicky's

* * *

He had watched them all go through it. He had seen what it was like, the power flowing into you, the immense pain as you body fought against it. He had felt it when Caleb ascended, like a lightning bolt through his own stomach. He could feel the heat, the electricity, melting the composure Caleb had always held. And he had seen it when Pogue ascended, the adrenaline junkie shaking with fear. And Reid, too. His bad boy image, the one he held onto dearly, crumbled at the first crack of power. He had seen it turn the strongest people he knew into nothing more than the little boys they used to be, afraid at thirteen of what was happening to them. It was his turn next. And he was afraid. 

He was afraid of so many things… the pain, the power… of not being able to control it.

He remembered when Reid had ascended, one of the scariest days of his life. The power hit him like a storm, his cries of pain like thunder, his eyes as black as the sky would have been. And when the storm was over, the thunder was gone, he had expected to see his friends familiar eyes again,

But he didn't. When Reid looked up at him, the black wasn't gone. And no matter what he did, he couldn't make it go away. The magic was trying to break him, and he fought it. They all knew it was a matter of life for him, and there was nothing they could do to help. He felt useless, watching his friend writhe in pain, blood dripping from his nose, and, towards the end, his ears. But finally, the blood stopped flowing, and the power receded.

It had been nearly two months since Reid's birthday, since he ascended, and he hadn't used since. That's probably what scared him the most. Reid loved the power, he thought that it was what he was meant to do, despite all Caleb had told him. But his ascension seemed to get to him in a way that no one had managed. It had made him realize how addicting it was, how dangerous it could be.

Tyler looked down at his shaking hands. He was holding a pool cube. It was only then that he remembered that he was in Nicki's, playing a game of pool with Reid.

"Hey, Baby Boy, you gonna shoot anytime soon?" His best friend asked, staring at him in wonder. Tyler wondered how much time had passed since Reid last shot. He wanted to move, but he couldn't will himself to do it. He stood there, shaking, the fear taking over him.

He managed to look up at his friend, his face conveying all that he felt. He could concern on Reid's face, an anomaly as far as he was concerned.

"Reid…" he chocked out, his voice cracking. He couldn't say anymore, he couldn't break through the fear.

"It's okay, man," said Reid, recognizing the look on Tyler's face. He had seen it before, or rather felt it, in himself, when he ascended, when he wasn't sure if he could fight it. "I know how you feel, Baby boy, but I promise you, you'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to you." He placed a hand on Tyler's back. Tyler immediately picked up on the calming vibe that Reid was trying to send him. That was his gift, and it had never been more helpful than now.

He stopped shaking, the fear receded to a manageable point, he could push it back on his own now. He gave Reid a smile, showing that he was okay. Instantly, Reid's moment of weakness for his friend was over, the walls of his image back up again.

Tyler looked back down at his hands. They were still shaking slightly, but it was more from the adrenaline than anything else.

"Still you're turn, Baby Boy," said Reid, his smirk plastered on his face.

Tyler looked at the table. It was decent, mostly clear except for a few balls. " I call 7 and 9", he said. It was a nearly impossible shot, but he was feeling lucky.

Reid's smirk widened. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

So, yep, that's it. And for all who are curious, i am making A Brother's Love a full story, i'm working on it. 


End file.
